This Ain't No Fairytale
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Dark Magician was one of the strongest monsters in the game. Outside of said game he was considered kind, loyal, and... in love? After being caught off guard and attacked one day, everyone's favorite spellcaster is rescued by an unknown savior in white armor. What happens when the mage begins developing feelings for this "white knight"? And who is behind the armor? Warnings inside.
1. White Knight

**Hey y'all! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did you guys miss me!? I hope so! This is my first story back from the little break I took, and it's a Yu-Gi-Oh story! I grew up watching Yu-Gi-Oh and I just love the concept of it and the characters and everything! This story will contain a ship I personally have never seen before in any Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, so I don't know if I just came up with it or if it's just THAT rare! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm going to try and make this ship a slow burn~ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Warnings: Swearing, some violence, yaoi, slight oocness for DM later on.**

**Kaiba, wanna do the honors?**

**Kaiba: *sighs* fine, but only to get you off my back... Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. The plot itself however is entirely hers.**

**Thanks Kaiba-kun! Now let's begin!**

"Man, I still can't believe ol' moneybags managed to do this!" said a blonde wearing a green jacket, white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He looked over as his shorter friend with his amber eyes. "Believe it Joey! Kaiba really outdid himself this time!" said the shorter male, coming up to the blonde's shoulders only because of his wild tri-colored hair, wearing a blue jacket with matching pants, black shoes, a black tanktop, a belt-like choker on his neck and matching wristbands. "But seriously Yug! Kaiba managed to make it to where Duel Monsters could walk alongside us! How cool is that!?" the blonde asked, grinning.

They were referring to the newest creation by their old classmate and rival/friend Seto Kaiba, who had invented a special type of wristband that allowed Duel Monsters to materialize and walk alongside their masters. It worked by placing the card of the monster into the wristband's slot and the wristband would do the rest by materializing the monster. Joey and Yugi were currently walking around the mall with two of their own monsters, Baby Dragon and Dark Magician respectively.

"Look at all the Duel Monsters walking around!" said Yugi, looking at all of the other duelists who had bought the wristbands. "Like I said, I can't believe Kaiba managed to do this!" said Joey, laughing. "You enjoyin' yourself little guy?" he asked his Baby Dragon, grinning when it screed back at him happily. Yugi smiled and looked at his most faithful monster. "What about you?" he asked, looking up at the amethyst-clad mage. "I am doing well Master... It is good to not be cooped up in our cards..." the mage replied respectfully, a small smile gracing his features.

Yugi nodded as they continued walking. That was one of many reasons why the Dark Magician was his favorite card. Not only was the mage quite powerful, but with Seto Kaiba's newest technology duelists could learn their monsters' personalities. Yugi knew his faithful magician was stern, but he also knew the older male had a kind heart and was very respectful. Of course, it helped that Yugi had witnessed these traits back when he and his friends had gone into Atem's memories to help the former Pharaoh and had seen the mage back when he was a mortal sorcerer known as Mahad.

The shorter male smiled at the memories, keeping them fondly in his mind even though the former Pharaoh was no longer around. "There he is! It's Yugi Muto and his Dark Magician!" someone screamed, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts. "Better run pal, the fangirls have spotted ya!" said Joey, him and Baby Dragon quickly grabbing their friends and running as several girls ran over, chasing the group of four. Yugi sighed as they managed to lose the fangirls after a while.

"Dammit DM! Why you gotta be a chick magnet!?" asked Joey after catching his breath, glaring at the 6 foot tall mage in front of him, who smiled sheepishly. "forgive me Joseph..." he said, laughing nervously. Yugi couldn't help but smile. Sure, one downfall of having Dark Magician out and about was the fact that fangirls constantly tried to swarm them, but honestly Yugi couldn't blame them. While he himself was straight even HE had to admit that the spellcaster was quite handsome, the mage's ice blue eyes contrasting against his tanned skin and lavender hair. It also didn't help that Yugi himself was the top-ranked duelist in the world, so the amethyst eyed teen was also partially to blame for the swarms that often occurred.

Yugi straightened up. "Now that the swarm is gone, let's go meet Tristan and Téa at the arcade!" he said, grinning. "Aw yeah, now we're talkin'!" said Joey, following his friend with their duel monsters close behind. "Hey, looks who finally showed up!" said Tristan as the four of them approached. "Watch it Tristan! We had to deal with another fangirl attack!" said Joey, glaring at his friend. Téa rolled her eyes. "Alright you two, enough of that... let's get inside and play some games!" she said, smiling. "Alright, race ya to the air hockey table!" said Joey, him and Baby Dragon rushing into the arcade with Tristan close behind.

Yugi laughed. "I don't know about you Téa, but I myself am more in the mood for DDR..." he said, grinning. "You're on!" Téa replied the two rushing in as well. Dark Magician chuckled and casually walked in after them. He honestly found himself lucky to have such a kind master and such wonderful friends, even if their antics were childish at times. He was so busy in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, forgive me-" he paused when he found himself locking eyes with a pair of sapphire blue ones.

"Watch where you're going mage... my company's technology may allow to walk among us, but don't forget that you are still simply a monster on a card..." said the male in front of Dark Magician, crossing his arms as he glared at the ever-so-slightly shorter male*. Dark Magician returned the glare to the brunette before him, though it was not as cold. "I must say Seto Kaiba, you are honestly so much colder than Set... why do you not like those who have shown you nothing but kindness?" the mage asked.

Kaiba scoffed. "I don't need 'kindness'... all I care about is my company and my little brother..." he replied, looking over as Yugi and them approached, Joey instantly reacting to the sight of the brunette. "This guy botherin' ya DM?" he asked, shooting a death glare at the CEO. "Not at all Joseph... if anything it was my fault, as I had not been paying attention and had bumped into him by mistake..." the spellcaster replied, his eyes never leaving Kaiba even as he bowed slightly. "Please, forgive my absentmindedness..." Kaiba scoffed again, though it was quieter than the first one. "Just don't let it happen again..." he said, brushing past the mage and leaving the arcade.

About an hour after the incident Yugi had parted ways with his friends and headed home with Dark Magician. "Master?" asked the mage as they reached the game shop, waiting for Yugi to turn his attention to him. "Is it alright if I go for a walk? I need some fresh air..." he stated, watching the expression on his young master's face. "Well, I guess it's ok... you obviously don't need me or Grandpa to babysit you... just be back by nightfall and remember to use the emergency button on your wristband should anything happen..." replied Yugi, sounding like a concerned sibling or parent.

Dark Magician chuckled and ruffled the shorter male's hair playfully. "Of course Master... I'll be back before you know it..." he said, waving and heading off as Yugi went inside. He wandered around the area, thinking about things when he suddenly found himself in a part of town he didn't recognize. He wandered down an alleyway, hoping to find his way back when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, falling to his knees and clutching it as several pairs of shoes came into his vision.

"Well well well, look at who we have here... If it isn't the Dark Magician..." said a voice. The mage felt a growl leave him as he looked up, spotting none other than Bandit Keith and his group of thugs. Keith chuckled and kicked away Dark Magician's staff before the mage could grab it to defend himself with. "Oops, my bad... not so tough without your little wand, now are ya?" Keith asked, smirking. "Perhaps, but I can still use my magic!" said Dark Magician, getting to his feet only to get punched back to the ground before he even had a chance to retaliate.

Keith and his goons laughed as the blonde knelt down and roughly grabbed the magician by the chin, forcing him to look up. "you know, I'd really hate to mess up that pretty face of yours-" Keith recoiled when the mage suddenly spat in his face, a snarl leaving him. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Keith shouted, kicking Dark Magician so hard in the stomach that the mage actually coughed up blood. Keith continued to kick and hit the mage, not giving him the chance to defend himself.

"I tried being nice, but I guess that's not your style..." the blonde said, smirking at the now battered spellcaster and kneeling down again. "But I'll tell you what... I might let you go without further injury to that pretty face of yours..." he roughly grabbed Dark Magician's face and held it close to his own. "If you give me a little kiss~..." Dark Magician growled audibly. "G-Go to the S-Shadow Realm..." he said, again spitting in Keith's face. Keith sneered and drew back a hand to strike the mage only for a hand in a white gauntlet to grab his wrist.

"What the hell!? Let me go!" Keith yelled, turning only to find his gang of thugs all knocked out and coming face to face with someone wearing a white suit of armor similar to Black Luster Soldier and a helmet shaped like a dragon. "Don't you know it's rude to attack someone out of the blue and demand things from them that they don't want to give?" the figure asked, then proceeded to knock out Keith before moving to Dark Magician and gently picking up the injured mage bridal style. "Kuri, grab his staff..." the supposed knight said, a young boy with very wild brown hair, big purple and yellow eyes and green fiend-like hands wearing some gray robes running out and picking up Dark Magician's staff.

Dark Magician looked up at his savior as the knight begin walking. "Who... are you?" he asked, having never seen anyone like the person before him. "I do not really have a name, but you may call me Yūsha**... for now, rest..." the knight said, looking down at him. "Yūsha... thank you..." said the mage, slowly losing consciousness as he succumbed to his injuries. "Think he'll be ok?" asked Kuri, looking with wide eyes at the unconscious mage. "He will be fine once we get him back to his master Kuri... though next time I hope he pays more attention so he doesn't run into any more trouble..."

**DONE! Whew that took forever! I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter! What do you guys think? Did I do good? And just who is this mysterious white knight that has appeared? He doesn't sound like any Duel Monster I've ever heard of or seen... is he perhaps new? Guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

***According to the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki, Kaiba is 186 cm (6'1") tall. I didn't really know just how tall Dark Magician is supposed to be since the duels in the anime make him look a lot taller than a normal person, so instead I went with the height of DM's previous incarnation Mahad, who happens to be 183 cm (6'0") tall. It just made sense in my mind.**

****According to Google Translate, "****Yūsha" ****translates to "hero". Yes, I know Google Translate isn't the most reliable translator out there, but it's basically the only one I have access to. Plus, this translation was from English to Japanese and was a verified translation, so that has to count for something, right?**

**A****lso, I originally had DM telling Keith to go fuck himself, but I changed it because that felt way too blunt and just didn't seem like DM's style. So instead I went for a more subtle version of "go fuck yourself" XD.**

**A****nyways, hope you enjoyed! Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Discussion

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! Dark Magician got into a real situation last time, didn't he? Good thing he was saved by Yūsha! Though I still wonder who exactly he is... oh well, we'll find out soon enough *winks*. Except his true identity won't be revealed for some time, but I'm sure it'll be a big surprise when it finally is. Anyways, let's get into this! Bakura, if you please!**

**Ryou: which one?**

**The evil one**

**Bakura: Fine... Icy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. If she did I'm sure the ship featured in this story would be canon...**

**No! …... maybe... START THE STORY!**

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Yugi, frowning as Téa finished bandaging Dark Magician's arm. After finding the mage unconscious at the game shop's door Yugi had quickly called his friends, who rushed to the shop to check on the mage. "Yes Master, I am fine... thank you for bandaging my wounds Lady Téa..." he said, smiling softly at her. "Of course! Anything for a friend!" she replied, smiling back. Joey, on the other hand, was anything but calm. "When I get my hands on that lowlife Bandit Keith I'm gonna-" "Easy there Joey..." said Duke, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I know how you feel but we can't just go after him... that'll make us just as bad as he is..." Joey hated to admit it, but the jade-eyed teen had a point.

"But I'm curious... if you were unconscious, then how did you make it back to the shop?" duke asked, turning his attention to the spellcaster. "Hmm... I- wait, I remember now... Yūsha probably carried me here..." said Dark Magician, remembering the mysterious knight who had saved him. "Yūsha? Who's that?" asked Tristan, raising an eyebrow. "A knight who saved me from Bandit Keith and his rogue group... his armor was similar to Black Luster Soldier's, only it was white... he wore a helmet shaped like the head of a dragon, the jaws open to reveal the lower half of his face... I fear that, due to my injuries and blurring vision, I did not get a very good look at any details..." said the spellcaster, looking at his friends.

"He sounds like he could be a Duel Monster... though not one I've ever heard of before..." said Duke, going through the information in his mind. "Well whoever he was, I'm glad that it seems he might be on our side..." said Yugi, smiling. "I agree, but for now it may be best that Dark Magician go back into his card so that he may properly rest... and no using him in duels either..." said Solomon, crossing his arms. Yugi nodded in agreement. "Grandpa's right, it's best if you dematerialize and properly rest..."

"Yeah, and don't you worry DM! We'll keep an eye out for Keith and his thugs!" said Joey, giving the mage a thumbs up. Dark Magician nodded. "Thank you my friends..." he said, slowly dematerializing and leaving behind the wristband which Yugi picked up and took out the Dark Magician card. "get some good rest, you deserve it..." the amethyst-eyed teen said, smiling at the card.

Dark Magician, meanwhile, opened his eyes to see the bright blue sky of the Duel Monster realm above him. However, it was instantly blocked by the face of a young woman with blonde hair and aquamarine blue eyes wearing a blue and pink mage hat. "Master! Are you alright!? You're covered in bandages!" Dark Magician blinked, then chuckled and smiled softly. "I am alright my student, just had a rough encounter in Master Yugi's world..." he told her, grunting in pain as he tried to sit up. "Looks to me like you need a hand..." said a voice, a black gloved hand entering the mage's view. Dark Magician smiled and grabbed it, allowing the hand's owner to help him to his feet.

"Thank you Chaos..." he said, smiling at the taller blue-skinned magician in front of him. "Are you sure you're alright Master!?" asked Dark Magician Girl, clearly worried for her teacher. Dark Magician nodded, grunting and nearly falling when he took a step forward. "Easy old friend... come, let your student and I help you home..." said Magician of Black Chaos, him and Dark Magician Girl helping the amethyst-clad mage walk to his home.

Dark Magician smiled as they eventually reached his home, a small humble cabin hidden in one of the many forests in the realm. Dark Magician Girl quickly got the door opened, allowing Magician of Black Chaos to get Dark Magician inside and onto the sofa in the living room. "There we go..." the taller mage said as Dark Magician sat down. "Thank you my friend and my most faithful student... I appreciate your help..." he said, smiling at them though the black-clad mage in front of him was far from happy.

"Would you mind explaining why you are so injured in the first place?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "I just got into a tough spot with Bandit Keith is all... I was lucky Yūsha-" "Yūsha? Who is this Yūsha you speak of!?" asked Magician of Black Chaos, instantly getting protective of the younger male*. "Chaos, please... Yūsha is a knight who saved me from Bandit Keith's gang..." Dark Magician explained, sensing the other mage's anger. "A... knight? Like Gaia?" asked Dark Magician Girl, tilting her head. Dark Magician nodded and explained what he saw before he blacked out.

Magician of Black Chaos growled. "I don't think we should trust him... just because he saved you once does not mean he is on our side..." the older mage said, crossing his arms. "I understand your apprehension Chaos, but I feel we can trust him..." replied Dark Magician, looking up at the black-haired male. "That is your choice... I just hope you know what you are getting into _Mahad..._" the chaos mage said, using Dark Magician's old human name before leaving. Dark Magician Girl frowned and gave her teacher a hug, reassuring him before leaving as well. Once they were gone the lavender-hair spellcaster sighed and slowly laid down on the couch, thinking things over.

_Perhaps I should be cautious... Chaos has a point: this incident was the only time Yūsha had saved me, not to mention this was the very first time any of us had even heard of him... however, I still feel we can trust him... perhaps it is the remnants of the Millennium Ring's powers telling me this... Only time will tell... _Dark Magician thought. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the white knight, though he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He yawned, slowly falling asleep and before long he began to dream.

**Done! Hmm, seems like the Magician of Black Chaos doesn't quite trust Yūsha, now does he? Is he right to be apprehensive, or is he just being overprotective?**

***= The Magician of Black Chaos is much stronger than Dark Magician, so it makes sense for him to be older as he would've had more practice with magic. Plus, we don't know who had Magician of Black Chaos as their Ka in Ancient Egypt, so his age really is up in the air for interpretation.**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Dreams and Duels

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! I have quite a few plans in mind for this story, so things are sure to get interesting from here on out! Also, I have a little challenge for all of my readers: Can you all guess who Yūsha is? I'll be leaving clues throughout the story, so pay close attention! Anywho, Atem, if you please...**

**Atem: Icy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. The story concept however belongs completely to her.**

**Thanks! Onto the story!**

* * *

_A pair of ice blue eyes looks around, taking in the sight from the balcony their owner was on. The male was the Priest Mahad, one of the Pharaoh's council and his closest friend. Mahad sighed as he looked over the city. 'It's so calm... Ra must be smiling upon us today...' he thought to himself, a very small smile gracing his face as he turned and walked back into the palace. As he turned a corner he nearly ran into someone._

"_Heh, once again not paying attention, now are we?" said a teasing voice. Mahad looked up and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. "Forgive me ***, I was simply distracted by how calm the city is today..." Mahad replied, crossing his arms. He blushed when the figure before him lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm sure the calm is nothing compared to your beauty today~..." the figure said, their free arm wrapping around the priest's waist._

"_***! Not here! What would Isis and the others think if they saw us!?" Mahad stated, looking around in a slight panic to make sure they were not seen. The figure chuckled and whispered in his ear. "Now now Mahad... the Pharaoh knows about us and has already given his blessing for us to be together..." Mahad shook his head. "I know that ***, but that does not mean the others on the council will be so understanding... we must keep our relationship a secret from them..." he said, looking up at his lover._

"_I understand my love... but before we go about our duties, would you at least provide me the pleasure of showing you how much I love you~?" the figure asked, almost begging. Mahad chuckled. "It's not like you to beg ***... but how can I resist when you ask me so nicely?" he said, leaning forward to kiss the figure._

Dark Magician's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, panting slightly. Upon seeing he was still in his home he sighed and rubbed his face. _Another dream from the past... why do I keep having them? Why am I holding out hope when I know he's not around anymore? _He thought, frowning at the last thought. He and his love were separated over 5,000 years ago, back when he had first become the Dark Magician. He knew his love had been reincarnated, but he doubted he would find them and that their love had survived.

He slowly stood and used a little bit of his magic to contact Yugi through the Millennium Puzzle. Moments later the mage stood in the young duelist's room, the KaibaCorp Materialization Wristband on his wrist. "Are you sure you're strong enough to be out and about?" Yugi asked, looking at the older male worriedly. "I'll be fine Master... I may still not be strong enough for duels, but I am strong enough to walk around" Dark Magician said, smiling. Yugi nodded.

"Well in that case, why don't we go to the park? Some fresh air might do you some good!" the shorter male said, getting to his feet. Dark Magician agreed and, after getting permission from Yugi's grandfather, the two were on their way to the nearby park. The spellcaster thought about telling his master about his dreams, but decided against it as he didn't want to worry the younger male. He was just happy to spend some time with his master.

That is, until a familiar figure leapt from the bushes and blocked their path. "Well well well, if it isn't Yugi Muto and his Dark Magician!" said the male in front of them, a duel disk strapped tightly ti his wrist. "Step aside Weevil, I don't want to have to duel you..." said Yugi, frowning. "Ah, but that's exactly what I want Yugi! A rematch from all those times you've defeated me!" Weevil stated. "Alright Weevil, if it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get!" said Yugi, pulling out his own duel disk.

Dark Magician crossed his arms, watching the two as the duel began. E knew dueling the bug maniac was the only way to get past him, and he also knew Yugi wouldn't play his card. "Alright Yugi, my move! And my first monster will be my weak little Basic Insect in attack mode!" said Weevil, playing his Basic Insect card. _Weevil wants me to attack... well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction! _Thought Yugi, drawing a card and looking at it. _Oh no, I drew Dark Magician's card already! Good thing I have other monsters in my hand so I don't have to play him... _"I summon Feral Imp in defense mode! Then I equip him with Horn of the Unicorn to raise his attack and defense power by 700 points!" said Yugi, placing said cards on the field. "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn..."

Weevil chuckled. "If that's how you want to play, then you'll have to do better than that! I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode and use him to destroy your precious Feral Imp!" shouted Weevil, the monster he summoned attacking and the Feral Imp. "you activated my trap card! Spellbinding Circle! This'll stop your Chainsaw Insect in it's tracks!" said Yugi, said monster screeing and struggling as the trap card took effect. Weevil growled. "Alright then Yugi... I'll place one card face down and end my turn..." said Weevil, though he didn't seem too bothered by his monster being stopped.

"Alright Weevil... I'll have my Feral Imp switch to attack mode and destroy your Basic Insect! Go, Feral Imp!" Yugi shouted, his Feral Imp letting out a battle cry and destroying the Basic Insect, taking a good chunk of Weevil's life points as well. "I now summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in defense mode and place one card face down... Your move!" said Yugi, not noticing the look on Dark Magician's face.

_I have a terrible feeling..._ thought the mage, glaring at Weevil. Weevil smirked. "I activate the card Remove Trap, removing your Spellbinding Circle!" he said, the circle vanishing. _Oh no! _Thought Yugi as Weevil ordered his Chainsaw Insect to attack Feral Imp, destroying the fiend. "Oh, but I'm not done yet Yugi! I now play Empress Mantis in attack mode and have her attack your knight!" the bug duelist said, laughing as his Empress Mantis attacked and destroyed Gaia. _Good thing he was in defense mode, so my life points are safe..._ thought Yugi, glaring at his opponent.

"Ah, but I have one more trick up my sleeve... by sacrificing my two insects I summon Doom Dozer!" Weevil shouted, grinning as his two monsters vanished to make room for the powerful monster he had just summoned. "And I also activate my facedown card, Alpha Calling!" "Alpha Calling!? What on earth does that card do!?" said Yugi, having never heard of the card. Weevil cackled. "Alpha Calling forces the opponent to summon the strongest monster in their hand to the field!"

_NO! The strongest card in my hand is- _"DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi yelled, watching as his mage was forced onto the field by an unseen force. _I cannot move! The card... it's forced me into battle! I'm still not at my full strength!_ Dark Magician thought, staring wide-eyed at the more powerful insect before him. "Say goodbye to your precious mage Yugi! Doom Dozer, Attack!" Weevil said, his Doom Dozer heading right for Dark Magician as Yugi watched in horror, as not even his face down card was one that could save the mage.

"DARK MAGICIAN! NO!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! What will happen!? Is Dark Magician done for!? Something tells me not quite...**

**Also, a note about the "Alpha Calling" card mentioned in the chapter. It's a card I completely made up for the story, so it doesn't actually exist. I just felt it would be the kind of card a cheat like Weevil would have.**

**Also, the asterisks in the little dream/memory squence is meant to represent the name of the person Mahad is talking to. I did that because I knew putting their actual name would completely give things away.**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Connections

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! I left the last chapter off on quite the cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, we're about to see the results of the duel, as well as a bit of the ship coming into play. Like I said though, I'm trying to make this a slow burn type of ship, so I'm trying to go for as long as I can before our favorite little spellcaster starts swooning~. *giggles * come on people, it's obvious from the summary that DM was part of the ship, so you knew it was coming. Anyhoodles, DM take it away!**

**Dark Magician: Lady Icy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. The story idea however does belong to her.**

**Yay~! Let's go!**

"DARK MAGICIAN! NO!" Suddenly there was a flash of white and the duel immediately ended as Weevil's Doom Dozer was struck down. "W-What!? Who the hell are you!?" the green-haired teen asked, gawking at the new arrival.

Yugi looked and was stunned. Standing between Weevil and him was a man wearing a white version of Black Luster Soldier's armor with silver accents and blue jewels, a helmet shaped like a Blue-eyes White Dragon head with the opened mouth revealing his lower face, and long brown hair coming from under the helmet. _Ah! This must be- _"Yūsha!" said Dark Magician, finishing Yugi's thought and relaxing now that he was no longer under the effects of Weevil's 'Alpha Calling' card.

"Weevil Underwood, this duel is illegitimate as you were using an illegal card!" said Yūsha, staring down the bug maniac. "B-but-!" "I knew you were a cheat Weevil, but this is downright low even for you!" said Yugi, furious about Weevil's cheating. "My Dark Magician was attacked yesterday and you have the nerve to play such a card even when you can clearly see he's not at full strength!?" The amethyst-clad spellcaster looked at his master. _Ah, I was asleep for a whole day... no wonder I feel so rested... _he thought, turning back to the scene before them.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" shouted Weevil, turning and running off. Yūsha turned to face Yugi and Dark Magician. "Are you two alright?" he asked, looking between them. Yugi nodded. "Yeah, thanks... Oh! And thank you for rescuing Dark Magician yesterday too!" said Yugi, smiling. "But of course... it would not be right for thugs like that Bandit Keith fellow to steal such a rare and beautiful mage like him..." said Yūsha, the words making a small blush appear on the mage's face.

Dark Magician cleared his throat, fighting the blush away. "Yes, well, it was kind of you to step in when you did... Thank you..." Dark Magician said, bowing slightly. "Say, can I get a picture of you? To show my friends?" asked Yugi, taking his phone out. "If you wish for one young duelist..." said Yūsha, allowing Yugi to take a picture of him. "Now I feel I must take my leave..." the white knight said, bowing to Yugi and then gently lifting Dark Magician's hand to his lips. "Until next we meet..." he said, kissing the back of the mage's hand before taking off. "I think you likes you Dark Magician..." said Yugi as he sent the photo to his friends. The mage stood there, his cheeks pink from the interaction. "Y-Yes... p-perhaps we can continue our walk?" the mage suggested, his master nodding as they continued on their way

Meanwhile across the city a young boy with raven black hair and obsidian purple/gray eyes rushed through the halls of a big corporate building, eventually reaching his destination as he entered the office he was looking for. "Seto! Seto!" he said, rushing over to the brunette. "What is it Mokuba?" asked Kaiba, turning to looking at the younger male. Normally the blue-eyed man would never pause in his work for anyone, but then again his little brother was always the exception. "Check out this pic Yugi sent me!" Mokuba excitedly said, handing his phone to the elder of the two. Kaiba took the phone and looked at the picture of Yūsha that Yugi had sent to his friends. "Yugi says his name was Yūsha, and that he already saved Dark Magician twice!" Kaiba glanced at his brother, then back at the picture. "Saved the Dark Magician you say? I wonder why..." the brunette said, frowning.

"Who knows? Maybe they knew each other in a past life or something..." suggested Mokuba, who knew all about what had happened with the Pharaoh and the Millennium Items and the whole saving the world thing. "Hmm... Perhaps... Normally I do not believe in such nonsense, but that could be the only explanation for it..." Kaiba agreed, giving the younger male his phone back. "Keep me posted about this Yūsha character..." "You got it Seto!" said Mokuba, giving a mock salute and leaving the office.

Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his brother, though his smile quickly faded. _Another life huh? I'm no idiot... I know there is a connection between myself and Yugi's Dark Magician... I've felt it ever since Yugi first played the damn card... could this Yūsha be connected to us as well? And if so, why choose now of all times to appear? I have to get to the bottom of this..._ thought Kaiba, narrowing his eyes slightly. He pressed the bottom on his phone pager. "Lindsey, cancel any appointments I have for the next few weeks... I think it's time I take a small break..." he said, sighing. "Of course Mister Kaiba! You work so hard, you deserve a vacation!" his secretary replied, giggling.

Kaiba ignored the annoying sound as he answered back. "Thank you Lindsey..." he said, sighing again. _Hmm... if I'm going to learn anything, I'll need to get into contact with an old friend... _he thought, picking up his desk phone and dialing a number. After three rings a woman's voice was heard. "Seto Kaiba, I had a feeling that you would call me again..." said the woman, a smile heard in her voice. "Ishizu, I might need your help with something..." Kaiba stated. "Oh? I thought you had your brother helping you..." Ishizu said, confusion in her voice. "Oh, he is..." a smirk formed on Kaiba's lips. "But we're going to need back-up for this... particularly from someone with the power to foresee the past and future..."

**Hmm... Kaiba, what are you planning? And what do you mean you have a connection with Yūsha and Dark Magician? Very curious...**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. A New Foe Rises?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! I decided to skip a day of uploading, mainly because of work and I don't want to put out too many chapters than necessary. Anyways, last time it seemed Kaiba had something planned. Could it involve Yūsha and Dark Magician? And why does he need Ishizu's help? Hmm, something's fishy here... and I'm not talking about Mako's deck! Oh well, guess we'll find out soon enough. Yugi, wanna do the honors? I would've made Bakura do it again, but he's avoiding me for some reason...**

**Yugi: Sure Icy! Icy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters! She only owns the plot and concept of this story!**

**Thanks Yugi! Let's jump on in!**

"I'm glad you're feelin' better DM!" said Joey, grinning as he and the gang ate lunch. "Yeah, it's great to see you up and about!" said Tristan, taking a drink of his soda. "Thank you all... I feel much better after getting some much needed rest..." said Dark Magician, chuckling when Duke stole some of Tristan's fries. "Well, now that you're feeling better how about another trip to the arcade today?" asked Téa, smiling. "That's a great idea! Let's go!" said Yugi, smiling as well.

After paying for their lunch they all headed to the arcade, which wasn't very busy when they arrived. "alright, me and Tristan are gonna go head to head on the hair hockey table! If he isn't afraid that is..." said Duke, smirking. "Oh, you're on! Bring it!" said Tristan, the two rushing to the air hockey tables. "Oh brother... Well, I'm going over to DDR..." said Téa, shaking her head. "Hey, we'll join ya!" said Joey, following her with Yugi and Dark Magician. "So, which one of you wants to join me in a dance battle?" asked Téa, looking at the three males.

"Why not let DM give it a try? We've never seen a Duel Monster dance before, and maybe he's got some hidden moves behind all that magic and stuff..." said Joey, grinning. "That's very kind of you, but I fear I'm not a very good dancer..." said the mage sheepishly, watching as Yugi took Téa up on her offer. However, Joey's words reminded him of his old life and he closed his eyes as another memory brought itself to the forefront of his mind.

_*flashback*_

"_Come now Mahad, don't look so frightened!" said a voice, laughing. Mahad frowned as the voice's owner brought him to the center of the room they were in, the room far from the normal patrol areas of the other priests and the guards. "***, you know I'm a terrible dancer..." the priest said, looking away in embarrassment. "Don't talk like that my love... just allow me to lead..." said the other male, pulling Mahad close and wrapping an arm around his waist._

_Mahad hesitantly placed one hand on the other male's shoulder, allowing his other hand to be grasped by the other as his lover gently began moving them around the room in a sort of dance, despite there being no music. Mahad would occasionally step on the other's foot by accident and a couple of times tried to leave, but the other would keep pulling him back so they could continue their dance. Eventually they stopped back in the center of the room. "***, I-" Mahad began, gasping when he heard voices approaching them and quickly pulling away from his lover when several figures burst into the room._

_*end flashback*_

Dark Magician opened his eyes again, watching as Joey had taken Téa's place and was going against Yugi. _How I wish I could join them... but, it would not feel right without him... the day we danced was the day HE found out about us... _the mage sighed, remembering what had transpired the day he and his love had been found out. He and his love had been forced apart, forced to be watched almost 24/7 so they couldn't be alone again. "Hello!? Earth to Dark Magician!" said a voice, a hand waving in front of him. The spellcaster blinked and looked at the hand's owner.

"You ok dude? You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes or so..." said Duke, crossing his arms and frowning, the others also wearing worried looks on their faces. "Forgive me... I was... remembering something... I-I'm fine..." said the mage, looking away. "Are you sure you're ok? Because you sure don't look it..." said Yugi, reaching up and wiping a tear from the mage's cheek. It was then the mage realized his was crying and quickly started wiping the tears away. "I think we should get you home... whatever memory you saw obviously wasn't a very happy one..." said Yugi, concerned for his friend.

After bidding the others farewell Yugi quickly got Dark Magician back to the game shop and to his room. "come on, it might be best if you spend a few days in your world to recuperate..." said Yugi. The mage hesitantly nodded and allowed himself to dematerialize, returning to the realm of Duel Monsters. The minute he rematerialized back in his home he felt an overwhelming sadness enter him, removing his armor so he was only in his pants and a black undershirt. He laid on his couch and allowed the tears to once again fall.

What he didn't realize was that a certain fellow mage had been on his way to visit and had seen what had just happened, quickly turning around and stalking away as anger boiled inside him. _He STILL yearns for his lost love! That... that MORTAL! Someone who doesn't even remember what they had all those millennia ago! __Why can't he just MOVE ON!? _Raged the black-clad magician, blasting a nearby tree to smithereens in his anger. Magician of Black Chaos was normally a calm and patient mage, but his patience was wearing thin with his amethyst-clad associate._ I-_

His thoughts were cut short by cackling coming from nearby. "Show yourself!" he yelled, getting into position to attack. "Now now, don't be that way... I know what you want Chaos, and perhaps we can help each other..." said a voice, cackling again. Chaos was suspicious, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean 'help each other?'" he asked cautiously. The voice laughed again as a pair of red eyes glowed in the shadows. "Simple my friend... I desire the power of the Millennium Items that had been returned to their rightful owners... including a secret eighth Millennium Item that resides in the museum..." Chaos growled. "And why should I help you?"

"Because, I'll help you get what you desire most in all the realms..." said the voice, it's owner smirking. Suddenly a glowing purple orb appeared, showing a vision of Dark Magician in his home crying. "The heart of the lovely Dark Magician..." Chaos lowered his guard as he looked at the image in the orb. He thought about it, going through his options. "Well~? Do we have a deal~?" asked the voice. Chaos closed his eyes, then a dark smirk appeared on his face. "We have a deal..."

**CHAOS NO! You're better than this! Don't trust that evil figure! It's not worth it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Seeking Answers

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! Two chapters in one day!? Woot! Dark Magician might be in trouble guys. A mysterious figure has convinced DM's friend Chaos to join them in their mission! This is so so bad! Just who is that mysterious figure, and why do they want the Millennium Items!? I have a really bad feeling guys...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

Yugi sighed, looking at his Dark Magician card during free time in class. He had allowed the mage to stay in the Duel Monster Realm for a few days to try and properly calm down after what had happened at the arcade. He was really worried about the spellcaster. _I just don't get it... he said it was a memory, but what kind of memory would be so bad as to make the Dark Magician himself cry? Whatever it was, I hope it doesn't happen again... _he thought, jumping when a stack of books landed on his desk. He shot a slight glare at the culprit.

"Not funny Rex..." said Yugi as said duelist grinned. Rex Raptor had previously been a rival of Joey's and had a vendetta against the blonde, but after the events of the ceremonial duel the dino duelist had transferred from his old school to Domino High and was now on somewhat good terms with the group, to the point they had told him everything about the Millennium Items and all that had happened. "Aw, don't look at me like that! You were staring off into space, so I thought I'd jolt you back into reality!" said the brunette, laughing.

His laughing ceased when he noticed Yugi had gone back to staring at the card in his hand, making Rex curious and he moved so he could see the card. "Dark Magician? Why are you staring at his card for?" he asked, Yugi looking up at him in confusion before realization dawned upon the amethyst-eyed male. "Oh, that's right! We didn't tell you what happened!" Yugi said causing Rex to now be the one confused. "What do you mean? Did something bad happen?" asked the dino duelist, sitting in the seat beside Yugi.

"Well, you see..." started Yugi, who proceeded to tell the brunette everything that had happened. As he told the story he watched Rex's reactions go from confusion at the start to anger about what happened with Bandit Keith to shock about Yūsha rescuing them from Weevil to finally worry after hearing what happened to Dark Magician at the arcade. "Jeez, and I thought the rest of us had rollercoasters for lives..." he said as Yugi finished. Yugi nodded and turned back to the card in his hand.

"I'm really worried about him Rex... Dark Magician's more than just a card to me and the others... he's one of our closest friends and to me he's... well, you know..." said Yugi, sighing. Rex nodded. "You said that he was supposedly remembering something, right? Didn't you say he used to be some priest over 5000 years ago? Maybe something happened back then and it's eating at him..." the brunette suggested, thinking. Yugi thought a moment, then suddenly smiled and turned to his friend. "Rex, you're genius!" he said. "Yeah, it's what I do... wait, how am I a genius exactly?" Rex asked, tilting his head.

"Dark Magician was a priest named Mahad 5000 years ago back in ancient Egypt... where's the one place we can go to find those types of answers!?" Yugi asked, grinning. Rex thought a moment, then realization dawned on him and a huge grin formed on his face. "The Domino Museum! That lady Ishizu works for the Egyptian Exhibit, and with that Millennium Necklace of hers she can probably help Dark Magician!" he said, standing up. "It's certainly worth a try! I'll tell the others and we'll meet you there after school!" said Yugi, earning a nod from the brunette as he rushed from the room. Yugi smiled down at his Dark Magician card. _Don't worry, we'll get some answers and help you as best we can! _He thought, carefully putting the card back in his deck.

Before he knew it school was over and he was rushing to the museum with his friends. "About time you lot showed up!" said Rex, grinning as they approached. "Yeah yeah Raptor, we're here!" said Joey. "So Yugi says you two figured out a way for us to help Dark Magician?" asked Tristan, crossing his arms. Rex nodded. "We're going to talk to Ishizu in the Egyptian Exhibit... if anyone will have at least some answers it's her!" he said, leading the others into the museum and heading straight for the Egyptian Exhibit.

"Whoa, check it out! Ishizu got more artifacts for the exhibit!" said Téa, looking around. "indeed, isn't it wonderful?" asked a new voice, the group turning towards it's owner. "Marik!" said Yugi, smiling as the Egyptian male walked over. "It's good to see old friends! What brings you to my sister's exhibit?" Marik asked, looking at them all. "We need to talk to Ishizu... it's about Dark Magician..." said Yugi, explaining everything.

The platinum-blonde frowned. "I see... I fear my sister's in a meeting at the moment... However, I would be happy to show you the new artifacts while we wait for her!" he said, his smile returning. "sounds awesome!" said Duke, following him with the others as Marik began showing them new artifacts and telling the stories behind them. However, something soon caught Rex's eye and he walked over to the glass case holding it. "Whoa, what's that?" he asked, catching the attention of the others and drawing them over.

Inside the case was what appeared to be a golden amulet, the pendant part resembling a cobra with a familiar symbol on it's hood. "Say, isn't that eye symbol on your Millennium Puzzle Yugi?" asked Rex, looking at the other male. Yugi nodded, stunned. "It's on all of the Millennium Items! What is-?" "Ah, I see you've found the Millennium Amulet..." said Marik, walking over. "Millennium Amulet?" said Joey, frowning.

Marik nodded. "It's similar to the Millennium Necklace and Millennium Puzzle, but I fear nobody knows exactly what it does... it was only just discovered..." he said, looking at the amulet. "And it may stay that way until it's rightful bearer is found..." said a female voice, drawing the attention of the group. "Ishizu! Boy are we glad to see you! We need to-" started Tristan, only to be cut off. "You are here to seek answers for Mahad... My Millennium Necklace has foretold it..." Ishizu said, smiling before frowning.

"However, I fear I cannot say much as it not my place... I can, however, give at least a bit of insight into Mahad's past..." she said as they gathered around her. "As you know, 5000 years ago Mahad was a priest for the Pharaoh Atem... during that time, he fell into a forbidden love with another priest... although the Pharaoh gave them his blessing to be together, one of the other priests would not have any of it and forced them apart against their wills..." she said, watching everyone's expressions.

"That's horrible!" said Téa, frowning. "The guy who forced them apart sounds like a real jerk!" said Joey, growling. "Ishizu, can you tell us the name of the priest Dark Magician fell in love with?" asked Yugi eagerly. Ishizu shook her head. "I fear I cannot... however, all will be revealed in due time..." she replied cryptically. Yugi and the others knew better than to question her visions, so after a bit more talking they bid the siblings farewell and left, Marik turning to his sister once they were gone.

"Don't you think they should know?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Yes, but only Mahad and Yūsha can be the ones to reveal the truth... for now, we must only play the parts we are meant to..." she said, closing her eyes as a small smile coming onto her face. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show..." she stated, opening her eyes as a figure approached. "Well I did... and you know why I'm here..." said the newcomer, smirking. "But of course... Seto Kaiba..."

**What's Kaiba doing at the museum? What's Ishizu hiding? Hmm... curiouser and curiouser... This is becoming quite the labyrinth, isn't it?**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! I have a bit of bad news: I'm placing one of my previously planned stories, A Purple Rebirth, on an indefinite hold. I just can't get motivated to write it, and with more and more ideas for new stories popping into my mind I'll never get to it at this rate. So for those who have read my stories before and have been looking forward to it, I sincerely apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and plot. Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters are the property of Takahashi Kazuki-sama.**

Yugi sighed, him and his friends hanging out on the roof of the school. "I really thought we would get answers from Ishizu... I'm sorry Yugi, I feel like I let Dark Magician down..." said Rex, his knees pulled to his chest. "Don't feel bad Rex, your heart was in the right place..." said Téa, smiling. "Yeah! Plus Ishizu doesn't always reveal what she sees... normally when she does that, it's to protect people from the past or to prevent them from changing the future..." said Duke, playing a boardgame version of his game Dungeon Dice Monsters with Joey.

"Still, I really thought it would help..." said the dino duelist, sighing. "Hey, you went with your heart and put Dark Magician's wellbeing in the forefront of your mind... if that's not being a good friend, then I don't know what is..." said Yugi, smiling. He then took out the materializer and put Dark Magician's card into it, turning it on. "But don't take my word for it... I'll let Dark Magician himself tell you!" After a couple of minutes the mage materialized before them, kneeling so he was eye level with Yugi and them.

"Rex Raptor, my master is correct... I heard everything from my card, and you have my gratitude... not everyone would've gone out of their way to help a Duel Monster like myself... you have proven yourself a true friend... said the spellcaster, smiling. Rex rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aw geez, you're making me blush! Seriously though, I'm sorry we didn't get any answers for ya..." the brunette said, his expression turning serious again. Dark Magician shook his head.

"I am just happy you were willing to try... perhaps someday I will be able to tell all of you everything..." he said, standing when the roof door burst open. His eyes widened, as did everyone else's when they saw a battered Ryou Bakura leaning against the doorframe for support. "Bakura!? What happened!?" asked Tristan as Rex and Joey brought the white-haired teen over and gently sat him next to Yugi. "I-I'm not sure... O-One minute I'm just reading in the library, t-the next I'm being attacked..." said the British teen, wincing as Dark Magician began healing his various wounds.

"Did you see who attacked you?" asked the mage, frowning. Ryou shook his head. "N-Not really... all I know is they were wearing a lot of black and..." his eyes widened. "My Millennium Ring! My attacker took my Millennium Ring!" he said, panicking. "What!? They took the Millennium Ring!?" asked Yugi, shocked. "Yes! Without it I can't feel or communicate with Baku!" said Ryou, referring to the former evil spirit that was allowed to continue residing in the Millennium Ring after he repented for his misdeeds.

"That just ain't right!" said Joey, him and the others instantly getting to their feet. "If they took the Millennium Ring, then they may very well be after the other Millennium Items also..." said Dark Magician, sharing a look with Yugi, who nodded. "Right! Rex, take Bakura to the nurse's office... the others and I will start looking for clues in the library!" Rex nodded and the group went their separate ways with the brunette taking Ryou to the nurse's office while the others rushed to the library.

Meanwhile, across the ocean a little ways, a certain game creator was knocked against the wall, falling into a crumpled heap on the floor. "How pathetic... I knew humans were weak, but not THIS weak..." said his attacker, chuckling. "Tell me Maximillion Pegasus... how did you expect to keep me at bay?" The silver-haired creator of Duel Monsters looked up, sneering at his attacker. "I'm surprised it took you this long to snap, Chaos-boy... I knew from the moment I made your card that you were going to be nothing but trouble, and I didn't even need the Millennium Necklace to foresee you pulling a stunt like this..." the man said to the mage.

Magician of Black Chaos laughed, the Millennium Ring around his neck. "Oh please, you don't know who you're talking to! The magician you knew is long gone, and thanks to the power of the Millennium Ring I can now roam this world without the use of those pathetic wristbands Kaiba created! All I need are the other seven Millennium Items and my new master will help me get what I've always wanted!" said the mage, cackling.

"You're wrong Chaos-boy, I know better than you think... Isn't that right Relinquished!?" Pegasus yelled, his faithful Relinquished appearing and bashing the black-clad mage away. "I know why you gather the Millennium Items! My Millennium Eye has allowed me to look into your mind! Do you really think doing this will win the heart of the Dark Magician!? You are a fool! Even now he remains faithful to his lost love and patiently waits for the day they are reunited! Kind of romantic if you ask me..." Pegasus said, smiling fondly at the thought.

Chaos snarled and allowed himself to become momentarily consumed by his magic. "SILENCE, YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL! DARK MAGICIAN SHALL BELONG TO ME, AND YOUR MILLENNIUM EYE WILL BELONG TO MY MASTER!" he cried, sending an extremely powerful magic blast straight through Relinquished and hitting the silver-hair man behind the monster. Chaos approached the injured male and growled. "You are the fool Pegasus..." a wicked grin appeared on the mage's face. "And now your precious eye will belong to us!" he said, reaching down and retrieving the Millennium Eye from Pegasus as the other male screamed in agony.

"Y-Yugi will stop you..." said Pegasus before losing consciousness. The thought amused Chaos. "Oh please... he doesn't even know what's going on..." _Soon my new master will have all eight Millennium Items, and Dark Magician will be mine! _The mage cackled as he left, using his scepter to communicate with the being who sent him on the mission in the first place. "Master, I have two of the Millennium Items..." "Excellent work my mage! All is going according to plan... Now, retrieve the other six and all the power in the word shall be ours!" Chaos nodded and shut off communication, smirking.

_Next stop, the Domino Museum for the Millennium Necklace, Rod, and Amulet! _He thought as he left, unaware of a certain pair of very cute Duel Monsters watching him.

**Uh oh, this isn't good! Chaos already has two Millennium Items! Will he collect all eight? And who was watching him as he left?**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. Stirring Feelings

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! Chaos already has two Millennium Items! He has six more to go before it's too late! Will he get them, or will someone intervene? Hmm, something tells me it'll be the latter, but who would interfere with the plans of an insane mage? Guess we're about to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I own only the story idea and plot.**

Dark Magician sighed as he and Yugi left the school with their friends. "I feel bad that we couldn't find any clues about who attacked Bakura..." said Duke, shaking his head. "I know what you mean, but honestly whoever attacked him didn't really leave any clues behind..." said Yugi, looking at the ground. He felt bad that they couldn't find any answers for their friend.

"Well, at least he's going to be ok..." said Rex, crossing his arms. The others agreed, and soon they all went their separate ways home. Dark Magician thought about what had occurred. _Hmm... No doubt the attacker will soon be after my master's Millennium Puzzle... I just wish we knew who was behind it... _his thoughts were cut short when a figure blocked his and Yugi's path in the alleyway they were heading down.

"Bandit Keith!? What are you doing here!?" asked Yugi, his eyes wide. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for him!" said Keith, pointing at Dark Magician. Yugi quickly put himself between the mage and the older duelist. "You can't have him!" the amethyst-eyed teen said, glaring at Keith. "What makes you think you can stop me?" Keith said, smirking as he took a step towards them. "Seems to me like someone didn't learn their lesson last time..."

Yugi, Dark Magician, and Bandit Keith all looked up as Yūsha leapt down from above, followed by his sidekick Kuri. "Kuri, get Dark Magician and Yugi Muto home..." said the knight, the smaller fiend nodding and quickly leading Yugi and the mage away from the scene. Keith growled. "Get out of my way!" he said, glaring down the knight before him. Yūsha chuckled.

"I don't think so Keith..." he said, putting his sword away. Suddenly something began to glow brightly. "W-What are you doing!?" asked Keith, backing away. "Making sure you leave them alone from now on..." said Yūsha as the glow suddenly brightened, then after a couple of minutes dimmed to reveal Keith laying on the ground unconscious. "Perhaps now you'll learn your lesson..." said Yūsha, turning to leave.

"Impressive... Ishizu was right about you..." said a deep voice. Yūsha spun back around, coming face to face with a figure in a dark cloak and hood. "Who are you?" he asked, keeping his cool. "My name is not important at the moment, but I know who you are and what your secret is..." said the stranger, chuckling. "I know of your connection to the Dark Magician and why you go out of your way to protect him..." Yūsha growled. _Who is this guy, and what does he want? _"Do not worry, I'm a friend with a connection of my own here in the modern world... now, why don't we take a walk? I'm sure you'll find what I have to say very interesting..."

Meanwhile at the game shop Yugi and his two companions caught their breath. "Thanks for helping us Kuri..." said Yugi, smiling at the slightly shorter male. "No problem! Big Brother Yūsha would never let anything happen to you guys, and neither would I!" said the small fiend, smiling. "Big Brother?" asked Dark Magician, raising an eyebrow. Kuri nodded. "You see, I'm one of the weaker beings where we're from, so I was bullied a lot... Then Big Brother Yūsha came and took me under his wing!" he said, grinning. "Oh I get it! You're not blood related, but you treat each other like family!" said Yugi, himself smiling. Kuri nodded. "Big Brother Yūsha should be by later to make sure you're ok..." Kuri said, Yugi and Dark Magician nodding. "Alright, thank you..." said the mage, him and Yugi bidding the small fiend farewell and heading inside the game shop.

That night, Yugi was tucked deep into his blankets, fast asleep. Dark Magician remained awake in one of the spare bedrooms, sitting on the windowseat in the room and looking outside at the stars with his armor and staff sitting nearby. _Y__ū__sha has saved me three times now... Each time my connection to him grows stronger... Could it really be him? Could Y__ū__sha really be my long lost love? _He asked himself, placing a hand over his heart. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a pebble hit the window.

He opened the window and looked down. "Yūsha!" he said, a smile coming onto his face as the knight climbed up and climbed into the room. "Forgive me for coming by so late, but I wished to make sure you and your master were alright..." said Yūsha, bowing slightly and keeping his voice quiet enough as to not wake Yugi and Solomon. "Master Yugi and I are fine... thanks to you and Kuri arriving before Bandit Keith can do anything..." said Dark Magician.

Yūsha nodded and smiled. "I am glad..." he said, gently reaching up and brushing a strand of the mage's lavender hair from his face. Dark Magician blushed slightly, feeling his heart speeding up very slightly. "I never wish for any harm to come to you or the ones you love..." Yūsha said, kneeling in front of him. "I will devote myself to keeping you all safe..." he said, bowing his head. "T-There's no need for any of this... R-Really..." said the mage, panicking slightly at the knight's kneeling.

Yūsha stood back up and out of seemingly nowhere pulled out a jasmine flower*, handing it to the mage. Dark Magician's eyes widen as he gently takes it. "A jasmine flower? These are very popular in Egypt... where did you find one?" the spellcaster asked, looking at the flower. Yūsha chuckled. "It is not just Egypt they are popular in... And as someone from Egypt yourself, you should know the meaning behind a jasmine flower..." he said, gently kissing the mage's cheek and watching as the mage's face turned bright pink.

"I hope to see you again soon, imi-ib~**..." said Yūsha, bowing and then disappearing back out the window. Dark Magician rushes to the window and looked out, seeing no sign of the knight. He looked back at the flower in his hand and gave a soft smile as he blushed again. _It really is you... __my beloved Set..._he thought, holding the flower to his chest before closing the window and heading to bed for the night.

Across the city at the museum three people were not having as peaceful of a night. "ARGH!" yelled Marik, hitting the wall as he was blasted across the Egyptian exhibit. He crumpled to the floor as his attacker picked up his Millennium Rod. "No... not my Millennium Rod..." said Marik, looking up in pain. Chaos laughed. "the Millennium Rod is mine!" he said, spinning around and blasting Ishizu as she ran at him. He then used his magic to rip the Millennium Necklace from her and place it upon himself. "Just one more and my work here will be done!" he said, walking over to the display case only for his grin to morph into a look of fury.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF RA IS THE MILLENNIUM AMULET!?" he yelled, turning and glaring down the Ishtar siblings. "Not here... it has been given to it's rightful bearer..." said Ishizu as Marik helped her up. Chaos snarled, then smirked and began laughing. "Not for long! I'll find this bearer and take the Millennium Amulet from them if it's the last thing I do!" he said, cackling.

**Oh no, Chaos has gone insane! He now has four Millennium items and only has four to go! But who now has the Millennium Amulet? And it looks like a certain amethyst-clad mage is beginning to swoon for his white knight!**

***- Jasmine plants/flowers are one of many popular plants n Egypt (haven't been able to find if there's any species native though). Jasmine flowers are said to symbolize undying and eternal love.**

****- "imi-ib" means "heart of my heart" in Ancient Egyptian supposedly. I learned it from a fanfic by ****AsagiStilinski on Archive of Our Own. The fanfic is called "Pet Names, Darling".**

**I ****also put in a hint to who Dark Magician's love is. Hope you can find it!**

**P****lease R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Foe Revealed

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! I'm gonna be a bit busy with work this week so I don't know how often I'll be able to upload new chapters, but I'll try my best. Anyways, last time Chaos managed to get two more Millennium Items and Dark Magician began to swoon for Yūsha! But we've still got a ways to go before everything wraps up, so let's jump into this!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot and concept of the story**

Yugi yawned as he got up, then blinked when he heard voices coming from the room Dark Magician had been staying in. He got up and walked to the room. "Dark Magician? Who are you- Oh!" he said, spotting not only his amethyst-clad mage but the magician's genderbent self. "Hey Dark Magician Girl! What are you doing here?" said Yugi

"Master, my apprentice was just about to inform me of some terrible news she heard..." said Dark Magician, nodding to his apprentice. The female Dark Magician stepped forward and kneeled. "Master Yugi, I was recently informed by Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Blue-Eyes about who is after the Millennium Items..." he said, her voice a note higher than Dark Magician himself. "The one after the Millennium Items... is none other than the Magician of Black Chaos himself..."

Both Yugi and Dark Magician's eyes widened. "Chaos!? Our old friend!?" said the blue-eyed mage, shock clearly written on his face. His blue and pink-clad apprentice stood and nodded. "The toons aren't fully sure why he is doing this, but it's clear that Chaos is up to no good and has become rogue..." Yugi nodded. "Thank you for informing us of this... we'll inform our friends and make sure he's stopped!" The female mage nodded. "Be careful Master... he already has the Millennium Ring, Eye, Necklace, and Rod, so he is much stronger than he originally was..." she said, bowing and vanishing.

"I can't believe it... why would Chaos...?" Dark Magician's hands clenched into fists. "Easy there Dark Magician... we'll find out why he's doing this... besides, He doesn't have the Millennium Puzzle, Scales, Key, or Amulet yet... The Scales and Key will be extremely hard for him to get since Shadi is nearly impossible to find... And you know I'll never part with my Puzzle..." said Yugi, smiling. The lavender-haired spellcaster nodded.

"You are right master... for now, let us inform the others..." Yugi nodded and rushed to get dressed, texting his friends to meet him at the park and hurrying there with the mage. When they arrived they explained everything. "I thought the Magician of Black Chaos was one of your monsters Yug!" said Joey, shocked. "He was, but I guess something caused him to go rogue..." Yugi said, frowning.

"Well, let's find the creep and get those Millennium Items back!" said Rex, growling. "It will not be so easy..." said Dark Magician, all eyes turning to him. "Chaos is a very high level magician... he will know spells not even I myself know, and he can keep his magical essence hidden for weeks at a time... I fear finding him will be like finding a needle in a haystack..." said the mage, crossing his arms. "He's right guys... for now our primary objective should be trying to figure out WHY he's collecting the Millennium Items..." said Duke, the others nodding in agreement.

"What are we waiting for then!? Let's head to the museum! Ishizu and Marik may be missing their Items, but I'm sure they can still help us!" said Tristan, leading the way. However, as they were running both Dark Magician could've sworn he saw a familiar face quickly hide behind one of the nearby trees. _Was that...? No, it couldn't be... could it?_ Thought the mage, before shaking his head and following his friends to the museum. As they arrived they found Ishizu and Marik waiting for them. "I knew you would come... my Millennium Necklace envisioned it before it was stolen from me..." said Ishizu, smiling upon seeing them.

"Do you know why Magician of Black Chaos is collecting the Millennium Items?" asked Téa, frowning. "We ourselves do not fully understand it... but we believe the Dark Magician is somehow involved in the ultimate end goal..." Ishizu said, looking at the mage. "Me!? Why me!?" he asked, horrified that he may be the reason his old friend was acting out. "We don't know, but we feel it is imperative for you to be under constant watch... whatever the Magician of Black Chaos is planning, it's not good under any circumstances..." said Marik.

"Don't worry, we'll keep a close eye on DM!" said Joey, grinning. "Yeah! We won't let anyone hurt him, or else they'll have to answer to my Two-Headed King Rex!" said Rex, smirking. "My friends... thank you..." said the spellcaster, smiling softly at them then chuckling when Joey's stomach growls. "Oh man, I forgot to eat breakfast..." said the blonde sheepishly. "My place is close, so we can eat there!" said Yugi, bidding the Ishtar siblings farewell before leading his friends back to the game shop.

Solomon looked up as they entered. "Ah, welcome back!" he said, smiling. He then stopped Dark Magician. "Ah, before I forget old friend, this just came in the mail for you..." the elder Muto said, handing a small, neatly wrapped package to the mage. "For... me?" the amethyst-clad mage asked, earning a nod from the older male. Dark Magician blinked and joined the others in the living room, looking over the package.

"Whatcha got there DM?" asked Joey, noticing the package. "I'm... not sure..." "Well don't just stare at it! Open it!" said Duke, grinning. Dark Magician slowly opened the package, removing the wrapping and then lifting the lid of the box beneath it slowly. The minute the lid was removed a tiny blush appeared on the mage's face as he pulled out a beautiful silver amulet with an amethyst scarab pendant on it.

"Whoa ho ho! What have we here!?" said Tristan, grinning. "Looks like somebody has themselves a secret admirer!" The mage could feel his blush growing when Yugi spotted something else in the box. "Hey, a note! Maybe this will tell us who it's from!" said the amethyst-eyed teen. "Hmm, let's see... 'my dear Mahad, I know I cannot make up for all of the time we lost, but I hope this will show you just how much I care about you. I love you with all my heart and I promise to protect you with all my being. I know someday very soon we will be able to properly be together again after 5000 years apart. Until that day I will be patiently waiting for you, habibah*. ~Forever yours, Yūsha'..." Yugi read, Dark Magician's face slowly turning redder and looking down so his hair could try and hide the blush, clutching the amulet to his chest.

Joey, Tristan, Rex, and Duke all stared, then burst out laughing. "D-Damn DM! I knew it! I knew you had the hots for that knight you told us about! And that blush of yours proves it!" said Joey, howling with laughter. "Dude, what did you do to make this guy get you an expensive looking piece of jewelry like that!?" asked Duke, snickering. "That's enough you guys! You're embarrassing him!" said Téa sternly, smiling softly at the mage. "I think it's nice someone is interested in Dark Magician... especially after what happened 5000 years ago with his first love..."

Yugi nodded. "I agree, but what does he mean by 'together again' and 'make up for lost time'? Did you two know each other before hand?" asked Yugi, looking at the mage. Dark Magician took a deep calming breath, then nodded. "I have had a hunch ever since the first time he saved me... I... believe that Yūsha may be the reincarnation of my lost love..." he slowly said, looking down. "Really!? That's great! Maybe you two will be reunited properly!" said Yugi, smiling. Dark Magician smiled softly at his young master. _I hope so... oh my dearest Set... perhaps once we stop Chaos you and I can be together again..._

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure made it's way through a building to the top floor, entering the office there. "Why do you bother helping me?" asked the brunette that stood looking out the window. "You know why Seto Kaiba... your little secret will not last forever..." said the figure, keeping a good distance from the CEO. Kaiba turned to face the figure. "You think I don't know that... by now he's already begun putting the pieces together, even if he doesn't realize the full truth..." the blue-eyed man said, then smirked.

"Though my disguise won't need to last much longer... I have a feeling that, in one week's time, the stage will be set for the big reveal... and with my Millennium Amulet, that Magician of Black Chaos will have no choice but to see the truth..." said Kaiba, chuckling.

***le gasp* So KAIBA was the one who took the Millennium Amulet! That would explain why he was at the museum at the end of Chapter 6! It's all starting to come together! But, what could he and the mysterious figure be talking about? What secret and what disguise? Hmm, I wonder...**

***- "habibah" is a word and female name of Egyptian origin. From what I could find on it it means "my sweetheart; my beloved".**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. A New Ally?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! We just learned last chapter that Kaiba is the one who is wielding the Millennium Amulet! But why does he have it, and what was he and the mysterious figure talking about? I have a feeling that all will be revealed in due time...**

**Also, I just found out the ship in my story DOES have an official ship name! Scornshipping! I guess it's just a SUPER rare ship then XD Thank you opaldreamer on DeviantArt!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. This story and it's plot belongs to me.**

Dark Magician chuckled, watching his master and friends. None of them had realized it at the time, but they had been so busy dealing with the situation involving Chaos that they didn't notice that the first week of summer vacation had started. When they finally did they decided that the first thing they were going to do was head to the beach, which was where they currently were. Dark Magician chuckled as Tristan and Rex tried dunking Joey under the water, the mage staying on shore by their beach towels and under the umbrella.

"You sure you don't wanna go swimming?" asked Yugi, sitting beside the mage. "I am sure Master... even it I had human swimwear, I fear the Materialization wristband may shortcircuit..." the mage explained. "Oh yeah, that's right, we don't know if the wristbands are waterproof or not..." said Yugi, thinking. "Well, at least you get to have some fun with us!" he said, smiling at the older male. Dark Magician smiled back, moving to the side in time to dodge a stray volleyball.

"Whoops, sorry dudes!" said Duke, running past them as he chased the ball. Dark Magician shook his head, then noticed something hiding in some nearby trees. "What is it?" asked Yugi, following the spellcaster's gaze just in time to see a flash of red hide behind a tree. "That figure's been following us..." said Dark Magician, his eyes narrowing. "Think whoever it is works for Magician of Black Chaos?" asked Yugi, frowning. Dark Magician was silent for a moment, then chuckled as he got to his feet.

"No, but I do have a feeling I know who it is..." he said, heading to the trees with Yugi. "You can come out, we know you're there..." said the mage calmly. At first nothing happened, then a familiar figure in red and gold peeked out from behind the tree the figure hid behind. Yugi's eyes widened. "Hey, you're one of Arkana's Dark Magicians!" he said, remembering the duel he had with the former illusionist. The red-clad mage quickly hid again, but eventually came back out with Dark Magician's coaxing.

"Now then, would you mind telling us why you're following us?" the amethyst-clad mage asked. "And how you're able to be in the real world without a-" Yugi cut off his own question when the other mage revealed a KaibaCorp Materialization Wristband on his wrist. "Oh, nevermind then..." said Yugi, blinking. Dark Magician chuckled and turned back to his red-clad duplicate. "Well?" he asked, gesturing for the other mage to explain himself.

The silver-haired mage glanced away, then began trying to gesture with his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't follow..." said Yugi, feeling bad for not understand what the red-clad mage was doing. "Ah, but I do..." said Dark Magician, smiling softly as he looked at Yugi. "Unlike myself, it would seem this particular Dark Magician is mute. So he's trying to explain why he's following us through sign language..." he explained, looking at his duplicate for confirmation. The other mage nodded, trying to sign again.

"Hmm... I fear my sign language is rusty from millennia of none use... but, perhaps one of our friends will know what he's trying to say..." said Dark Magician, thinking out loud. Yugi thought a moment, then grinned. "Bakura's studying sign language! He says he's studying it to be able to help people who are deaf and mute!" said the amethyst-eyed teen. Dark Magician nodded. "Then we'll go talk with him... I'm sure I saw him building a sandcastle with Téa..." the mage said, gesturing his red-clad twin to follow. The other mage was hesitant to do so, but shyly followed them back to the beach.

Joey was the first to spot them as they returned. "Whoa, since when were there two Dark Magicians?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is one of Arkana's old Dark Magicians... it would seem he is now without a master and has been following us for a while..." explained Yugi, gesturing the red-clad mage to sit with them. Dark Magician turned to Ryou as the silver-haired mage sat down. "he's been trying to explain why he's been following us, but it would seem that he is mute and I fear I cannot interpret for him like I could 5000 years ago..." he explained.

"Ah, I see! Well, perhaps I could interpret for him!" said Ryou, smiling at the red mage. "Now, why have you been following Yugi and Dark Magician?" he asked, watching as Arkana's Magician began signing. "Hmm... Oh! I see! You've been hoping to see if they can find Magician of Black Chaos!" The red mage nodded. "Might I ask why?" asked Ryou, noticing how shy the red mage became when he signed again. "Aw, you've developed a crush on Chaos!" said Ryou, shocking the others.

"Really!?" asked Tristan, the red mage nodding shyly. "Are you sure you want that pal? Chaos has gone off the deep end!" said Rex, growling slightly. Arkana's Magician begins signing again, Ryou interpreting for him. 'I know Chaos is doing some terrible things, but I know deep down there is still good within him... he just needs help to find it...' Yugi and the others shared a look. Maybe the red mage was the key to helping Magician of Black Chaos snap out of whatever delusion he was under.

At the same time this was happening, a thousand miles away, a robed figure fell to the ground weakly. "Y-You will never win..." said the figure as Chaos grabbed the key around their neck and ripped it off. "Ha! You're too weak to fight back Shadi! Your Millennium Key and Scales are mine!" he said, ripping the second Millennium Item from the pedestal it sat on. "All I need now are the Millennium Puzzle and Amulet... the Amulet I have yet to track, but the Puzzle should be an easy grab... after all, Yugi Muto will do anything to rescue my dear Mahad, even falling into my trap!"

**Oh no, Chaos has six Millennium Items! Things aren't looking good guys! Could Arkana's Dark Magician help defeat Chaos? We'll have to wait and see!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Revealed!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! We're getting into the home stretch everyone! Chaos has six Millennium Items, and from the sound of it he has a plan to obtain the Millennium Puzzle next! What is his plan? Well, we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the story and plot of this work.**

Yugi sighed as he got ready to meet his friends at the mall. It had been almost a week since Arkana's Magician had revealed himself, and yet there was still no news about Chaos' whereabouts. The teen was getting worried. _Chaos is up to something... I just know it! My friends and I will have to keep a close eye on Dark Magician while out today... who knows when Chaos will strike!? _He thought, putting the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and meeting Dark Magician in the living room.

"Ready to go Master?" the mage asked, smiling. Yugi smiled back and nodded. "Grandpa, we're heading out!" he said, waving to Solomon as they left. They arrived at the mall several minutes later, Joey waiting for them. "Hey you two! You finally made it! The others are at the food court already! Let's go, I'm starvin'!" said Joey, Yugi laughing as the three of them headed to the food court.

"Hey, glad you guys could finally make it!" said Rex, grinning as they sat down. "you still worried Yugi?" asked Duke, noticing the smaller teen looking around. "Of course! It's been almost a week and Chaos hasn't done anything!" he said, frowning. "Maybe the dude finally gave up..." said Tristan, his mouth full of pizza. "I don't think so... I get the feeling that he's planning something big..." said Yugi looking down.

Dark Magician nodded. _Master's right... Chaos isn't one to give up so easily... he must be planning something... that would be the only reason for him to not make his presence known- _his eyes widened as suddenly he and the others felt a very powerful magic presence. "Whoa! What's with the sudden magic field!?" asked Téa, her and the others standing. "This is-!" Dark Magician had yet to finish when out of nowhere a net flew over him and snatched him up. "DARK MAGICIAN!" shouted Yugi, his eyes widening.

Maniacal laughter was heard and, looking up, the group saw Chaos holding the rope the net was attached to, the six Millennium Items he's collected so far on his person and a wicked grin on his face. "Look what I've just snagged! I got myself my dear Mahad!" the blue-skinned mage said as Dark Magician struggled in the net. "Let him go you bastard!" yelled Joey, scowling. Chaos simply laughed and pointed his scepter at Yugi. "Yugi Muto, if you wish to rescue Mahad then meet me at the warehouse by the docks, and make sure to bring the Millennium Puzzle!" he said, cackling as in a flash he and Dark Magician were gone.

"That creep! We have to go after him!" said Rex, growling. "Yeah, let's get goin'!" said Joey. Yugi nodded and joined them as they ran out of the mall and towards the docks. _I have to save Dark Magician! I can't lose the puzzle, but if it's the only way to save him then so be it! _He thought, praying there would be some way to save the mage without giving up the Millennium Puzzle and to stop Chaos.

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Chaos freed Dark Magician from the net and pulled him to the center of the warehouse. "Unhand me Chaos! I will not allow- MMPH!" the amethyst-clad mage struggled as Chaos forcefully kissed him. "Watch your tongue Mahad! You WILL belong to me!" Chaos said as a figure approached. "Alright, you got most of the Millennium Items!, now just-" the man was immediately shot by a blast of magic and thrown into some boxes.

"Fool! The power of the Millennium Items belongs to me!" said Chaos wickedly, quickly grabbing Dark Magician before he could escape. "And so you don't run off my dear..." he chuckled darkly as he used his magic to activate a Trap card, red chains wrapping around the blue-eyed male's arms and waist and pulling him to a tablet. "Nightmare's Chains will ensure you can't escape!" Chaos said, laughing as Dark Magician struggled. "Why are you doing this!?" he asked, glaring at his former friend.

"Why? To make you mine of course! For millennia I've had to sit and endure you speaking of your lost love... someone who is no longer here!" Chaos barked, not noticing Yugi and the others arriving. "Who was there for you while we were trapped in those tablets!? Who comforted you when your so called love abandoned you!?" "SET DID NOT ABANDON ME!" yelled Dark Magician, tears pricking his eyes. "Set tried to find ways to release me, I'm sure he did!"

Chaos snarled. "All that MORTAL did was become Pharaoh after Atem locked himself away in the puzzle! Face it Mahad! Set forgot all about you!" he yelled. "NO! He didn't! …... I know he didn't..." said Dark Magician, his tears falling. "That's enough Chaos!" shouted Yugi, glaring at the mage. "Release Dark Magician now!" Chaos cackled. "Not a chance! Hand over your Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi scowled, but said nothing. He had to rescue Dark Magician, but at the same time he promised Atem he would keep the puzzle safe.

"That's enough out of you!" shouted a voice, Yūsha jumping from the rafters and slicing the chains, freeing the lavender-haired mage trapped by them and catching him as he fell to the ground. "Y-Yūsha..." said the mage, tears still in his eyes. The knight stood protectively in front of him. "Get out of my way!" shouted Chaos, growling. "Not a chance! I will not allow you to harm my amethyst scarab!" the knight said, though he didn't raise his sword.

"So be it!" said Chaos, aiming his scepter and blasting Yūsha with an enormous amount of magic, the blast kicking up dust and blocking the view of Yūsha and Dark Magician. "Yūsha! Dark Magician!" said Duke, glaring at Chaos. "Why you-!" "HEY!" Looking up the group saw Mokuba run onto the upper level balcony with the cloaked figure. "Mokuba, what are you doing here!?" asked Yugi, eyes wide. "That's why!" said Mokuba, pointing to the dispersing dust cloud.

As it cleared it revealed Yūsha to still be standing, his armor in pieces all over the floor. Under his armor he wore a very familiar black long-sleeved shirt and leather pants under a white sleeveless trenchcoat with "KC" on the upright collar. "Wait, that outfit..." said Ryou, his eyes wide. "Now look what you did..." said Yūsha, his voice now highly different from the deep voice he previously had yet very familiar to the group. He gestured to the right side of his helmet, which was sparking. "You destroyed not only perfectly handcrafted armor, but also my voice modulator..."

He then pulled off the helmet and tossed it aside, his long hair revealed to have been attached to the helmet itself. Yugi and his friends instantly recognized the familiar short chocolate brown hair and deep, piercing sapphire blue eyes. "No way! Yūsha was you the entire time!?" asked Joey, voicing the question on everyone's mind. Chaos got a look of fear on his face and took a step back. "It can't be..." "That's right everyone!" said Mokuba, smirking.

"Yūsha was none other than my big brother Seto Kaiba!"

***GASP * Yūsha and Kaiba were the same person! This explains everything! But if he was the knight, does that mean he actually has feelings for our little Dark Magician? It would explain the expensive looking necklace Dark Magician got.**

**How many of you saw this coming? Anywho, there's two more chapters after this!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Memories

**Hey y'all!** **Welcome back to This ain't no Fairytale! This is the second to last chapter! I'm so excited to see who wins the battle for Dark Magician's heart! Will it be Kaiba, the reincarnation of DM's ancient love Set, or will it be Chaos, the black-clad mage who kidnapped DM and was one of DM's closest friends? Guess we're about to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot and concept of this fan work.**

"Seto Kaiba was Yūsha the whole time!? That explains a lot..." said Duke, thinking out loud. "What do you mean?" asked Tristan, looking at him. "Think about it: Yūsha's armor was made to resemble the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and who's the only person who carries a Blue-Eyes in their deck? Not only that, but that necklace Dark Magician received looked to be expensive, so I did research and found that type of necklace is custom made and costs around 25,000 dollars!" said Duke, shocking the others. "25,000 dollars!? Only somebody stinkin' rich like Kaiba can afford that!" said Joey, the pieces falling into place.

"Exactly! Why didn't we see it before!?" asked Duke, turning back to the scene before them. "It matters not!" said Chaos, pointing his scepter at Kaiba. "Mahad will be mine!" Kaiba's eyes narrowed refusing to move from in front of Dark Magician. "You're full of shit Chaos... Unlike you, I actually care about Dark Magician..." the brunette said, closing his eyes. When he reopened them Yugi and the group saw a fierceness and fury they've rarely seen in the elder Kaiba brother. "MILLENIA AGO I FAILED TO PROTECT MY LOVE MAHAD! I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN! I WILL KEEP MAHAD SAFE FROM YOU LIKE I TRIED TO KEEP HIM SAFE FROM THE THIEF KING 5000 YEARS AGO!"

"S-Seto..." said Dark Magician, watching the brunette come to his defense. "Kaiba..." said Yugi, watching the exchange. _He really does care about Dark Magician..._ he thought, smiling slightly. "FOOL! A mortal like you doesn't stand a chance against me! Especially since I have the power of six Millennium Items on my side!" yelled Chaos, grinning, "I think not!" said the cloaked figure, grabbing a nearby rope and swinging down, knocking Chaos off of his feet. The action caused the figure's hood to fall off, revealing the figure beneath.

"ATEM!?" asked Yugi, his eyes wide as they fell upon his Egyptian counterpart. "MILLENNIUM ITEMS, HEAR ME! RETURN TO YOUR RIGHTFUL BEARERS!" shouted Atem, the Millennium symbol glowing on his forehead as the Millennium Items glowed and suddenly shot off in different directions, Ryou catching the Millennium Ring as it flew towards him. "NO! What have you done!?" asked Chaos, turning to face the former Pharaoh. "Evening the playing field!" Atem said, glaring at the black-clad mage.

"Mokuba, get Mahad to safety..." said Kaiba, his little brother rushing down from the warehouse balcony and helping Dark Magician to his feet before rushing him over to Yugi's group. "wait, if Kaiba was Yūsha, then you must've been Kuri!" said Yugi, putting two and two together. Mokuba nodded. "I figured Seto would need help, so I made a humanized Kuriboh costume and acted as his sidekick!" he explained, turning to watch the battle between Kaiba and Chaos as Atem joined them as well.

"Now Chaos, let's end this!" said Kaiba, glaring down the mage. "You are just a mere mortal! You can't defeat me!" said Chaos, snarling. "I can't... but THEY can! Come forth, my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba yelled as he activated his duel disk, placing all three of his Blue-Eyes cards on it and watching as they heeded their master's call. "With a combined attack power of 9000, they're much stronger that you are! Now, White Lightning!" Kaiba shouted, all three dragons roaring and shooting white lightning at the mage. Chaos managed to dodge the first two, but was hit by the third and knocked unconscious.

Arkana's Magician, who had been hiding outside behind the group, instantly ran forward and kneeled beside Chaos. "Relax, he'll be fine... because he was only hit by one White Lightning Strike, he's merely unconscious... after all, just one Blue-Eyes is only 200 attack points stronger than him..." said Kaiba as the others ran over. "Hang on, there's somethin' I don't get... why do you freakin' care!? You never cared about anybody but Mokuba!" said Joey, still in shock. "Memories are a powerful thing Joey... They can transcend time itself..." said Atem, smiling. "Care to show them... Priest Set?" asked the former Pharaoh, smirking.

Kaiba smirked and pulled something out of his pocket, putting it on. "Hey! That's the Millennium Amulet!" said Téa, recognizing the object. "Yes... The Millennium Amulet has the power to show memories... unlike the past and future, memories are much harder to manipulate and are more accurate..." explained Atem. Kaiba closed his eyes. "Millennium Amulet, show them my memories..." he said, the amulet beginning to glow and slowly replacing the warehouse with what looked like the inside of an ancient building. "Where... Look!" said Tristan, pointing. Looking over the others saw what appeared to be a 16 year old Mahad talking to a teenaged tanned Kaiba. They had what appeared to be some sort of sweet with them.

"_Just try it Set! It's good!" said the young Mahad, smiling as he held it out to the other teen. Set looked apprehensive, but sighed and took a small bite that Mahad gave him. Mahad laughed as Set made a face. "Good!? It's sour!" said Set, Mahad laughing again. "Well I like it!" he said, taking another bite himself. Set watched him, a small smile on his face._

"I fell for Mahad the minute I saw him..." explained Kaiba as they watched the scene play out. "I may not have believed in reincarnation and the like before, but after all that happened with Atem I had started believing, though I denied it if asked... then I began remembering my past life..." he explained as the scene changed, showing them a hallway of sorts. Before anyone could say anything they watched as a now adult Mahad rounded the corner and bumped into a now adult Set.

"_Heh, once again not paying attention, now are we?" Set said in a teasing voice. Mahad looked up and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. "Forgive me Set, I was simply distracted by how calm the city is today..." Mahad replied, crossing his arms. He blushed when Set lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm sure the calm is nothing compared to your beauty today~..." the other priest said, his free arm wrapping around the priest's waist._

"_SET! Not here! What would Isis and the others think if they saw us!?" Mahad stated, looking around in a slight panic to make sure they were not seen. Set chuckled and whispered in his ear. "Now now Mahad... the Pharaoh knows about us and has already given his blessing for us to be together..." Mahad shook his head. "I know that Set, but that does not mean the others on the council will be so understanding... we must keep our relationship a secret from them..." he said, looking up at his lover._

"_I understand my love... but before we go about our duties, would you at least provide me the pleasure of showing you how much I love you~?" the other priest asked, almost begging. Mahad chuckled. "It's not like you to beg Set~... but how can I resist when you ask me so nicely?" he said, leaning forward to kiss the brunette._

"As Mahad and I grew, our friendship turned into something more... we were afraid of what the others would think though..." said Kaiba, looking at the ground. "And you knew?" asked Yugi, looking at Atem, who nodded. "I did... I was surprised when I found out, but as long as they were happy they had my blessing..." the former spirit said, smiling. Soon the scene changed again, this time to a large room with the two priests walking in.

"_Come now Mahad, don't look so frightened!" said Set, laughing. Mahad frowned as the brunette brought him to the center of the room they were in, the room far from the normal patrol areas of the other priests and the guards. "Set, you know I'm a terrible dancer..." the priest said, looking away in embarrassment. "Don't talk like that my love... just allow me to lead..." said the other male, pulling Mahad close and wrapping an arm around his waist._

_Mahad hesitantly placed one hand on the other male's shoulder, allowing his other hand to be grasped by the other as his lover gently began moving them around the room in a sort of dance, despite there being no music. Mahad would occasionally step on the other's foot by accident and a couple of times tried to leave, but the other would keep pulling him back so they could continue their dance. Eventually they stopped back in the center of the room. "Set, I-" Mahad began, gasping when he heard voices approaching them and quickly pulling away from his lover when several figures burst into the room._

"_Aknadin!" shouted Set, his eyes wide. "This ends now! You two are priests of the Pharaoh! I will not stand for this kind of relationship!" said the older priest, approaching as Set got between him and Mahad. "Stand aside Set!" Aknadin yelled. Set stood his ground, growling and struggling when two of the guards with Akniadin grabbed him, two more grabbing Mahad and dragging him from the room. "MAHAD! You won't get away with this Aknadin!" said Set, growling. "The Pharaoh will hear about this!" said the older priest, leaving the room._

"I remember this... Aknadin forced Mahad and Set to remain apart 24/7, guards keeping watch on them at all times... then came all of the memories you saw when you helped me get my own memories back..." said Atem, looking at the group. "Including when Mahad became the Dark Magician..." said Yugi, remembering that particular memory well. Kaiba nodded, gently taking the mage's hands in his own. "I failed to protect you all those millennia ago... I thought I had lost you forever... but ever since I saw you in my very first duel against Yugi, I felt there was something missing from my life... it took longer than I wanted, but I eventually regained all of my ancient memories and realized I had been given a second chance to be with you..." said the brunette as the memories faded back to the present day warehouse.

Dark Magician blushed. "Seto... I've waited so long... I thought we'd never be reunited... If I only I had fully recognized you in our first duel..." said the mage, looking down shyly. "Well, if you two want to start over, I don't have a problem with it..." said Yugi, the two looking at him in surprise. "You sure Yug? DM's your most trusted card, and Kaiba's kinda like your biggest rival..." said Joey, looking at his best friend. The shorter male nodded. "I think they've been apart for long enough..." Yugi replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but there's the problem of Dark Magician being a Duel Monster..." started Ryou. "I've already got that covered..." said Kaiba, cutting the white-haired teen off. "I've had my team at KaibaCorp working on a secret project to make Mahad a physical being again without the need of a Materialization wristband..." he said, smiling at the mage. "But if he becomes an actual physical being, Yugi will be without one of his most faithful and powerful cards..." said Tristan, frowning.

"Not exactly..." said Yugi, walking over to where Arkana's Magician was sitting with the still unconscious Magician of Black Chaos' head in his lap. "We may call him Arkana's Magician but he's still technically a Dark Magician... so what do you say, do you wanna be part of my deck?" asked Yugi, smiling when the red-clad mage smiled and eagerly nodded. "Then it's settled... Mahad will become real again and Arkana's Magician will become Yugi's new Dark Magician..." said Atem, smiling.

"Wait... what the hell are you doin' here anyways!? We all saw you enter the afterlife!" said Joey, turning to the former Pharaoh. "The gods felt Kaiba needed help in his quest, so they sent me to help... though I'll be returning soon... but with the Millennium Puzzle, you can easily send me updates on the situation..." he said, grinning and winking. Yugi nodded, watching as Arkana's Magician took off his wristband and both he and Chaos faded from sight. "Well what are we waiting for!?" asked Mokuba, grinning. "We have a magician to turn into a real person!"

**WOOT! Yay for Scornshipping! XD Only one chapter left! I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	13. Epilogue

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to This Ain't No Fairytale! This is the last chapter guys! I hope you all enjoyed it! This chapter may not be as long as the other ones, so keep that in mind while reading it. I have more stories lined up after this! Anyways, without further ado, onto the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the concept and plot of this fan work.**

"Yugi!" shouted Joey, running after his shorter friend. "Oh, hey Joey!" Yugi said, slowing down so his friend could catch up. "Hey Yug! Where you headed?" asked the blonde, smiling. "I promised Rex I would help him set up for the festival!" said Yugi, smiling. Every year since the Battle City Tournament the city held a festival to honor the game of Duel Monsters, and this year Rex was working with KaibaCorp to make an interactive display of the different Duel Monsters which would include the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Rex's own Two-Headed King Rex.

"Think you could use another set of hands?" Joey asked, grinning. Yugi nodded and the two made their way to the center of the city. "About time you showed up!" said Rex as they arrived. "Yeah yeah, just tell us what needs to be done!" said Joey. Rex nodded and gave them their tasks, which they set about doing right away. Yugi helped pick out the cards that would be part of the display, while Joey set about helping the KaibaCorp team setting up the hologram projectors, though he nearly electrocuted himself in the process.

"Hey, think we'll see Kaiba and Dark Magician at the festival?" asked Joey, trying to untangle a wire around his arm. "Remember Joey, he goes by his old name of Mahad now... and I would think so, since KaibaCorp is the biggest sponsor of the festival..." said Yugi as he placed another card in the pile to be used for the display. "Yeah Wheeler! I thought you knew that!" said Rex, snickering when Joey shot him a death glare. "Watch yourself Raptor!" said the blonde, turning his attention back to the wire wrapped around his arm. "By the way, how's Chaos doing?" asked Rex, turning to Yugi. 'He's good... he's finally repented for his wrongdoings and last I heard he was in a relationship with Arkana's Magician!"

"Hey, that's great news!" said Joey, grinning. "Still, I can't believe it's been two months since Mahad became a physical being..." said Rex, finishing the checklist he had. "I know what you mean, and spending time with him has definitely changed Kaiba for the better!" said Yugi, finishing sorting the cards. "Yeah! Ol' Moneybags actually smiles now!" said Joey as he untangled the wire. "You make it sound like I was heartless mutt..." said a voice behind Joey.

The blonde growled and got to his feet, spinning around to face the brunette. "Because you were Kaiba! You were the most heartless person I know!" he yelled, scowling. Kaiba merely chuckled and shook his head as he looked at Rex. "How's the display coming along?" "It's going great! The projectors are almost all hooked up, the cards are sorted... everything's going smoothly!" the dino duelist said. "Good... once your done you're free to go home and rest..." Kaiba said, walking away to check on the other booths and such for the festival.

Once they were done setting up Yugi bid his friends farewell and headed back to the game shop. "Grandpa, I'm home!" he said as he entered the shop. "Ah, welcome home Yugi! Oh, here, this came for you in the mail..." Solomon said, handing Yugi an envelope. The first thing about the envelope that caught Yugi's attention was the KaibaCorp seal on it. "A letter from Kaiba?" he asked himself as he walked to the living room and sat down, opening the envelope and reading the letter inside. A smile came onto his face and he glanced up at the TV, which was showing a news conference that Kaiba was attending about the festival, Mahad by Kaiba's side. _I'll definitely be there Kaiba! _Yugi thought, looking back at the letter in his hands:

_Yugi Muto,_

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of Seto Kaiba a__nd__ Maha__d Mahō*_

_Date: December 24th**_

_Where: __Gi__za__, Egypt_

_We hope to see you there!_

**WOOT! Done! Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

***- "Mahō" is Japanese for "magic" according to Google Translate (again, I know it's not the most reliable source but it's the only one I really have access to and this translation was listed as verified, so yeah). Plus, I just thought it fit XD.**

****- According to the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki I use, Mahad's birthday is December 24th, so I thought it would be a nice little easter egg for you guys. Plus, how romantic is it to get married on your birthday!?**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
